


In My Wildest Dreams

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And I Ship These Two So Hard, I Have A Very Dirty Mind, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent game of post date night truth or dare leads to Barry revealing a not so innocent secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, great to see you! I would like to start off by apologizing to wordsweahvesaid and Coccinella, as I told both of them this smut piece would be out several days ago, and it obviously wasn't. I went to sleep thinking I would finish it when I got up, but I woke up with a sinus infection and let me tell you, it is hard to write smut when you are coughing up junk and your head is swimming. A sentence I am sure got you in the mood for this story. The point is, wordswehavesaid and Coccinella, I am super sorry for unintentionally lying to you both. Please forgive me!
> 
> I have actually had this idea since I first started shipping Olivarry but since I didn't write smut at the time, I pushed it to the back of my brain with all of my other rejected thoughts. However, due to the overwhelmingly positive response to my first smut story, I drug it out from the far reaches of my mind and typed it up. I hope you all enjoy!

It all started with a simple game of truth or dare. Barry was in Starling for date night, and on the way home from the movies him and Oliver had somehow gotten on the subject of sleepovers, which led to Oliver talking about all of the crazy things he was dared to do during drunken truth or dare with his friends. When Oliver asked him about what he’d been dared to do, he’d had to admit that he wasn’t really invited to many sleepovers and truth or dare wasn’t exactly something him and Iris did a lot, so he’d only played a few times, none of which were very memorable.

Upon hearing that Oliver absolutely insisted that they play together, and Barry had to admit it was rather fun. They were both rather creative with the questions and dares they came up with, and Barry was honestly having a wonderful time. Thea was at Roy’s, as she always was on date night since the time she walked in on Oliver shirtless with his pants unbuttoned laying on top of Barry who was completely naked (though thankfully she closed her eyes quick and he was mostly covered by Oliver’s body), so they had the loft to themselves for the night.

They were about nine rounds into their game and it was Barry’s turn. “Alright Barry, truth or dare?” Oliver was sitting across from him on the floor, smiling looking as relaxed as the Arrow ever gets. “Truth.” Barry answered, leaning back comfortably against the bottom of the couch. “When did you have your first sex dream about me?” Oliver questioned. “Dare.” Barry said instantly. “Not a chance, you can’t switch.” Oliver chided. “I plead the fifth.” Barry tried but Oliver just shook his head. “This is truth or dare not the court of law you can’t plead the fifth. Answer the question.” Oliver was sitting up now with rapt attention and anticipation. “Abutwyeasgo.” He muttered softly. “I’m sorry, what was that?” Oliver inquired tauntingly, with one eyebrow raised. Barry sighed heavily. “About two years ago.” He repeated louder while refusing to look directly at Oliver.

After a moment, he snuck a glance at Oliver who had a confused expression on his face. “But we only met a year and a half ago, and even then you’d only known me for a couple days before you were in the coma, so we’ve only really known each other for nine months.” His boyfriend pointed out. Barry blushed, well to be honest he was pretty sure he’d already been blushing but he knew it was getting worse. “Yeah…it wasn't about you exactly...I mean it technically was…but well…just…you know I kind of had a crush on the Vigilante before we met.” Barry stammered. “Yeah, but I didn’t know you had sex dreams about me.” A smirk was starting to form on his lover’s lips.

“I was just starting work with the police, and they were giving me a rough time, and I wasn’t with anyone, and I spent a lot of time researching you, and you look really good in leather, and it was only like one time!” Barry explained helplessly as Oliver’s eyes lit up with mischievousness and more than a hint of lust. “Why have you never told me this?” Oliver demanded with the smirk now completely covering his face. “Because it’s embarrassing!” He exclaimed with exasperation. “It’s hot, tell me more.” Oliver insisted. “No!” Barry retorted. “Come on, just tell me what happened in this dream of yours.” Oliver urged. “Not happening.” Barry stated stubbornly.

“Fine then, let’s just get back to the game.” Oliver suggested, but Barry wasn’t stupid. He knew that on his next turn if he picked truth Oliver would ask him about the dream and if he picked dare Oliver would dare him to tell him about the dream. Thus, Barry was very done with truth or dare. “I’m going to bed.” Barry announced. “To sleep.” He added after a moment. He walked into Oliver’s bedroom and laid down, pulling the covers tightly around him as if they would shield him.

Oliver came in a few minutes later, chuckling at the sight of Barry. Barry just pulled the covers in tighter in response. Oliver pulled the covers away and laid down beside Barry before pulling the covers over both of them. Barry turned away from him only for Oliver to turn the same way behind him and wrap an arm around his body. Damn it he was making it so hard for Barry to be irritated with him!

Oliver leaned forward slightly to whisper in Barry’s ear. “Tell me.” Barry huffed exasperatedly. “I said no.” There was a short pause before Oliver broke the silence once more. “You know I’m just going to keep asking about it until you finally give in, so you might as well just save us both time by telling me now.” Oliver pointed out. Barry sighed; he had to admit his boyfriend had a point. Oliver would never let this go. “Don’t laugh.” He conceded reluctantly. “I won’t.” Oliver agreed. “Alright fine, so…”

Barry had just gotten out of the shower and put on his favorite pajamas after another long day of forensic work at the station. He was going to head to bed, but he felt too awake so he went over to his computer desk which was overflowing with his notes and newspaper clippings on impossible events that have occurred around the world.

He quickly logged in and was happy to find that his alert for the Starling City Vigilante had sent him several new articles. He clicked on the first one and had just started to skim through it when a voice boomed from behind him.

“Bartholomew Allen.” The deep voice rang through his small bedroom, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned around in his chair nervously and his eyes widened when he saw the Vigilante himself standing there fully suited up with his bow at his side (thankfully not pointed at Barry).

“I heard about your obsession with me.” The Vigilante stated. Barry finally snapped his jaw shut and tried to get his voice back. “I don’t have an obsession.” Barry muttered, blushing. The Vigilante just used one gloved hand to motion to the computer screen behind him which still had the article up on it. Barry blushed even harder.

“I have a problem I think you can help me out with. See, I’m experiencing so much sexual build-up it’s starting to affect my fighting ability. And I don’t have the time to bother going out to seduce someone; I have far too many scumbags to fight. That’s where you come in.” Barry swallowed hard. Surely the Vigilante wasn’t suggesting what he thought the Vigilante was suggesting. “I figured that because of your appreciation for what I do you’d understand that I have been so busy fighting crime that I have neglected my body’s basic needs, something I’m sure that as a scientist you are well aware is a very, very bad thing. So will you help me?” The Vigilante questioned softly.

Barry couldn’t speak so he just nodded. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.” The Vigilante checked as he put his bow down beside Barry’s dresser (most likely in an attempt to seem less threatening, though from Barry’s research he knew the Vigilante could easily kill him without it). “Yes, I’m sure.” Barry could barely get the words out, but he somehow managed.

“Get on your bed.” Barry immediately followed the command, already feeling himself start to get hard. He laid back on the bed now facing the Vigilante fully. Fuck, he was even more stunning in person. The tight leather of his suit left virtually nothing to the imagination, the only thing truly hidden was his face, obscured by the hood. Just looking at him, so powerful and in control, was sending waves of want over Barry's body.

“Take off your clothes.” It wasn’t a request, it was an order, and it only made Barry hotter. He stripped out of his pajamas and underwear as quickly as he could and tossed them to the side not really caring where they ended up. He could feel the Vigilante’s eyes on him. Goosebumps started to rise on his skin, and they had nothing to do with the fan above him stirring the cool air over his naked body.

The Vigilante took his gloves off and placed them on the dresser his bow was leaning against. He went to take a step forward then seemed to hesitate. “I want to touch you so badly. You look absolutely delicious laid out for me. But you’re a forensic scientist, and I can’t have you testing my fingerprints or the copious amount of DNA I’m planning to leave on and in your body.” Barry couldn’t help shivering at that, and his cock which was almost fully hard at this point throbbed. “I can’t have my identity discovered. Perhaps this was a bad idea.” The Vigilante mused taking a step away from Barry.

“No please! I won’t run any tests, I swear! Please, I want you, I need you!” Barry would normally feel embarrassed about begging like he was, but his body was aching for the other man. It had been a while since he’d had anything even close to sex, and the Vigilante was turning him on like nothing else ever had before. “So eager.” Barry still couldn’t see the man’s face, but he could have sworn the Vigilante was smirking at him. The emerald-clad man strode over to Barry’s bed with the kind of pure confidence Barry wished he could have. Barry’s breath hitched as the Vigilante extended his left hand and gently brushed his fingertips along Barry’s jaw line. “How could I ever say no to that?”

Suddenly two very strong, warm hands were roaming all over his body and he couldn’t hold in his moans. “I’m starting to think you need this more than I do Bartholomew.” The Vigilante quipped as he sat down on the bed, giving him better access to Barry’s skin. “Barry.” He managed to say in between moans. “Hmmm?” The Vigilante hummed questioningly. “My name is Barry.” He whispered breathlessly. “Well, you’re gorgeous Barry.” The Vigilante commented and Barry shivered and moaned louder at the sound of that wonderfully deep voice saying his name.

The Vigilante gently blew air across his chest causing his nipples to become harder then the already were. Barry could now feel the smirk on his skin as the man’s head dipped down and took one of the nipples into his mouth while using one hand to play with the other. His free hand teasingly slid up Barry’s inner thighs momentarily caressing his balls before grasping the base of his cock and firmly stroking. He switched his hand and mouth on Barry’s nipples and continued to work his cock for several more minutes before pulling off completely leaving Barry feeling suddenly cold

“Get on your hands and knees.” The man ordered and Barry complied obediently. The Vigilante unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down allowing his cock to spring free. “Suck.” Barry had no problems with that command, instantly leaning down to take the Vigilante’s cock into his mouth starting with just the head and slowly working down as far as he could, occasionally pulling off to lick and suck at the man’s balls. Low groans started filling the air and the Vigilante had one hand softly running through Barry’s hair.

After a few minutes the Vigilante’s hand left Barry’s hair and he heard rustling followed by a soft pop and squirt. Barry repositioned his knees to balance himself better before reaching back and spreading apart his ass cheeks with his hands to provide unrestricted access to his hole. He heard a sharp gasp from above him. “Fuck. You spreading yourself so readily for me has got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” The Vigilante complemented as his hand returned to Barry hair while the previously unused one slid down his back and started teasing his hole.

Barry moaned around the cock in his mouth as the first finger pushed into him. Barry sucked harder as it went in deeper and deeper before a second was added and then a third, and Barry was pretty sure he was going to explode if this divine man didn’t fuck him soon. The fingers inside of him curled slightly to just brush his prostate, making him push back on them automatically. “No Barry, let me do this, just keep sucking.” Barry obeyed and the Vigilante went back to finger-fucking him, however his fingers didn’t go near Barry’s prostate again, and Barry was certain it was purposeful, and he growled around the Vigilante’s cock to show his frustration. The man above him chuckled, before finally touching that sweet spot inside of him again only to pull out his fingers completely less than a second later.

He couldn’t stop a whimper from leaving his mouth, causing the Vigilante to chuckle again as he gently pulled Barry off of his cock and flipped him over. “You’re going to want to hold on.” The man advised smugly before slowly pushing his cock inside of Barry. Barry took the advice, wrapping his arms around the magnificent body on top of him. It didn’t take long for the Vigilante to build up speed until he was literally pounding into Barry so hard he couldn’t see straight, the smooth leather of his suit providing the most incredible friction against Barry’s skin. Barry was sure the whole apartment building could hear him with how loud he was being, and he would probably be mortified about that tomorrow, but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. The Vigilante’s pounding suddenly slowed and the Vigilante pulled out almost all of the way, and Barry opened his mouth to scream but then the man above him very purposely slammed into him, right into his prostate, causing Barry to scream in a very different way than he had intended. It only took a few more time of the Vigilante hitting that glorious spot inside of him to push him over the edge. “FUCK!” He cried out as his climax overtook him. The Vigilante continued to pound him through his climax though his thrusts were becoming less steady and more erratic, and within a minute the Vigilant released with one final hard thrust. “BARRY!” The man shouted as his seed released deep inside of Barry. He rode out his climax before collapsing onto the bed, thankfully rolling their bodies so he wasn’t directly on top of Barry. They both just laid there breathing heavily and basking in the post-sex bliss.

What seemed like hours but was likely only minutes later the Vigilante pulled out of him and he heard a zipper being pulled up. He felt the warm weight beside him leave the bed and he closed his eyes only for them to shoot back open as a warm hand caressed his cheek. “Thank you for your help.” The Vigilante leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before heading over to the dresser to retrieve his gloves and bow. Barry shivered as the cold air from the window rushed over his over heated skin. “Will you be back?” Barry couldn’t resist asking just before the man slipped out. The Vigilante turned back to look at him, and once again Barry was certain he was smirking under that Hood.

“Definitely.”

Barry was rock hard and breathless as he finished recounting his dream. “I know it’s stupid-” He started but was swiftly cut off by Oliver twisting their position so he was on top of Barry and leaning down to press a hard, ravishing kiss to his lips. “That. Was. The. Sexiest. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Heard.” His boyfriend punctuated each word with a kiss before ending the sentence by grinding his erection into Barry’s. Barry moaned loudly and super sped his and Oliver’s clothes off. “You honestly mean that?” Barry inquired hopefully. “Absolutely.” Barry felt rather proud of himself at that response but pride was quickly replaced by pure lust and need as Oliver slicked his fingers up with lube an slipped the first one in faster than usual.

“In fact, I need you way too much right now, but the next time you are here you are going to live every second of that fantasy.” Oliver announced sending a wave of anticipation and desire over Barry. “Really?” Barry questioned as he tried extremely hard to hold to his release until his lover was at the very least inside of him. Oliver nodded with a playful smirk. “I’ll even wear the mask.”

Barry lost it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked that. I have to admit, it was nice to finally get this one out there in the world after having it locked up in my brain for so long. If you would please leave some feedback I would very much appreciate it. See you soon, and Never Stop Writing!


End file.
